


The Android Grim Reaper

by Macabre_Runes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Game Spoilers, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre_Runes/pseuds/Macabre_Runes
Summary: CyberLife create RK900 after the android revolution, as one last chance to terminate the deviant androids.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Android Grim Reaper

##  **November 18** **th,** **2038**

**8:34 AM**

_Please input password: **************_

_Access…_

_Granted._

_Welcome, director._ _  
_ _  
_ _Loading camera feed…_

The camera feed comes to life on the monitor, giving a direct view of a CyberLife assembly line. Large robotic arms whirr as they quickly, and precisely begin to assemble a new android. A large-framed, empty torso comes forward and stops above a circular pad. Several new robotic assembly arms come forward on rails carefully holding onto a thirium pump, which was soon slotted into the torso. Similar arms quickly came over and attached the front panel of the torso, held on by precision welding. Next came the head, welded down onto the neck in a similar fashion. The previous machine arms grabbed two dull-gray optical units from a table nearby and pressed them in with a satisfying click. An arm came up behind the head and, with the help of many, tiny, precise feelers plugged in the central processing core of the android. As that arm slid away the cranial plate was welded down into place. The arms worked quickly, as one arm left, another slid in and plugged in another component. This continued with the arms, legs, pump regulator and skin. A final, specialized arm with a large tank of blue liquid on the back of its elbow. A nozzle tool ‘stabbed’ into the neck of the android, and within moments the entirety of the tank was emptied. As it pulled away, the skin sealed back up, leaving no trace of any disturbance.  
  
The director stood up from their position, and began walking towards a door that led out to the manufacturing platform. They looked down at a small square box in their hand. It was dark blue, with the Cyberlife logo embossed in silver across the top. The director stepped up onto the circular platform just as the clothing arms slid away. The director looked the new android up and down, with a small smile forming across their face. Without skipping a beat, they open the box, revealing a small, circular LED resting on top of a small, purple velvet pillow. The director quickly takes the LED out of the box and brings it up to the android’s right temple. The skin of the android recedes to accept the LED into a small divot, with tiny click. After a few moments, the LED lit up bright red, soon fading out to neon yellow, and finally resting at a calming blue color.   
  
The director cleared their throat, resting their hands behind their back. The android before them slowly booted up, their eyeballs shifting around in their head with slight jostles, before falling back to look at the director. The director gave a small, proud smile as they began to speak. “How do you feel?” They asked.

The android replied with a deadpan face, and a quick; “I do not.”

The director nodded. “Good. Please, state your name and mission details.”

The android’s blue LED was soon overtaken with a yellow ring. “My name is RK900. My mission is to track down the five deviant leaders and terminate them.”

The director sighed deeply and nodded. “You’re CyberLife's last hope to extinguish the deviant uprising. If you fail-” The director was suddenly cut off by the android speaking over them.

“I won’t fail.”

The director tilted their head to the side, and slowly nodded. “By God, I hope so.”  
  


**2:20 PM**

**Detroit, MI**

A taxi drives up to a National Guard roadblock just outside of Detroit. A soldier walks up to it as it slows down to a halt, his left hand raised with his rifle pointed towards the ground. The side doors slide open, and out steps a leg. Two other soldiers train their sights on the figure that steps out, wearing a bright white coat, a glowing cyan armband, and a blank expression across their face. RK900 turns their head towards the soldiers, analyzing the situation for a moment, before calmly walking up as he straightened out his cufflinks.

The soldiers share glances before locking back onto the new android. “Halt. No androids allowed past this point.” 

RK900 takes a moment to process the soldier’s words, before coldly responding. “Hello. I am RK900, the android sent by CyberLife.” He said as he approached.

“Stop right there. We can’t let you through.” The soldier replied.

RK900 stopped for a moment, only to process. “Invalid response. I cannot let you prevent me from completing my mission.” He began walking again, the soldier in the middle raised his gun. 

“One last chance, buddy.” The soldier threatened.

RK900 stopped again, analyzing the soldiers. A scene played out in his head as the grips tightened on the soldiers’ guns. RK900 then quickly threw his hand up, a pistol digitally constructing in his hand as three gunshots rang out, seeming to meld into one large gunshot with the speed of the android. Each of the bullets struck the soldiers dead center in the head- of course, where their helmet armor was the thickest. They all systematically fell to the ground, writhing in pain as their ears rang from being shot in the head. RK900 stepped over the barrier as his pistol seemed to vanish, being deconstructed with some form of cyan blue energy. He looked down at the three soldiers. Each one of their helmets had a large dent in the center, in the exact same location. The squished lead bullets all lied across the road nearby the soldiers.

“I apologize. I gave a fair warning. If you feel like you have a concussion please contact emergency services immediately.” He said to the half-deaf soldiers holding the sides of their heads on the ground. He soon looked up and continued to walk down the road towards the nearby town, straightening his jacket for a moment before his arms fell back down to his sides lifelessly.

**2:46 PM**

**Somewhere outside of Detroit**

RK900 soon entered a small town which was being used as the FBI and National Guard’s base of operations. The cold-faced android looked up at a building he was passing by, which had a billboard advertising some generic new product. But most importantly, there was a person helping advertise the product. RK900 analyzed the video as it played for a moment, and suddenly his skin began to shift, twist and contort, before falling naturally onto his new features. Without wasting a moment he continued walking, and as he walked his jacket began to change only slightly. His armband faded, then disassembled with blue energy. His serial number disappeared from his right breast, and the glowing triangle ID on his left breast faded away much the same as all other indications that he was an android. He took a moment before he entered the local police station, reaching up and grabbing his LED, before popping it out gently. His skin receded as it detected the LED get removed, revealing the white plastic underneath. He pulled out a dark blue box, with a silver embossed CyberLife logo on the lid. Quickly, he opened the box and deposited the LED on top of a small, purple velvet pillow. He put the box away and brought his hand up to his right temple, rubbing the empty divot where the LED was supposed to go, making sure that his skin sealed up properly, before he walked up to the police station door and stepped inside.  
  
The station was full of FBI agents and soldiers from the National Guard.

**Stress level: 15%...**

“Hello, sir. I can getcha over here at line three.” One of the receptionists spoke.

RK900 looked over at her with a cold, emotionless expression plastered across his fake face. He simply stepped over to the human woman. “Hello. My name is…” He looked around the room for a moment, seeing a car insurance ad playing on the TV behind her. “Archer... Stanley. I have a meeting with Detective Reed.”

The receptionist stared at him for a moment, before looking down at the terminal. RK900’s eyes began to flicker as she looked away, and suddenly a file came up onto her terminal. “Oh?” She questioned as she looked at the file. “Oh! Of course, Detective Stanley, I apologize I hadn’t recognized you.” She was lying, of course. Just putting on a show as to not get fired for not knowing who ‘Archer Stanley’ was. “You can head right on through Detective.” ‘Archer’ nodded and headed through, deeper into the station.

**Stress level: 0%...**

**Mission updated.** **  
****Find Gavin Reed.**

RK900 began scanning the police station. It was fairly standard, many sets of two desks pushed up together filled the floor of the station. In the far corner was a staircase that went up to a catwalk which was lying against the wall. The android could barely make it out but there seemed to be glass walls up on the second story, perhaps where officers of higher importance had their desks. Back against the wall were 9 android bays, each of which were empty. RK900 walked through the station, stopping at a desk that was cluttered with junk. He carefully grabbed a picture frame off of the desk and looked at it. It was an image of a little girl being lifted by her father. RK900 stared at it with cold, dead eyes before putting the picture frame back. He continued on his mission, stepping over to the stairs of the catwalk and quickly climbing up them. There were two offices up at the top. The first of which had a sticker on the glass door that read "Detective Gavin Reed", the other one had "Special Agent Richard Perkins" on its door. RK900 simply stepped up to the first office and knocked.  
  
An audible groan came from the inside, muffled by the thick glass. Gavin stood up from his desk and stomped over, staring at RK900 as he opened the door.   
  
“Yeah? What do you want?” He said in a clearly annoyed voice.

“Detective Gavin Reed. My name is Archer Stanley. I have been assigned to the case on the androids.”

Gavin squinted, then turned his head to look towards Perkins’ office. “Oh really? So you’re trying to replace me?”

‘Archer’ tilted his head. “No, not at all. In fact I believe we will be great partners-”  
  
“I don’t need a partner.” Gavin firmly stated.

RK900 straightened his head back out. “That is not your decision, Detective Reed.”

Gavin simply replied by rolling his eyes as he began to shut the door. RK900 quickly stepped forward, pushing his hand up against Gavin’s door.  
  
Gavin glared at the taller man standing before him. “Get the fuck out of my door.”   
  
“I cannot do that, Detective. I have a mission to complete.” The android then grabbed onto Reed’s collar, and threw him in, before quickly shutting the door behind himself as he stepped in. His hand went white as it pressed against the door. Soon the glass activated and fogged up, so nobody could see in, and the door locked.   
  
“What the fuck..” Reed said, catching his breath. “You’re a plastic motherfucker, huh?”   
  
RK900’s face shifted, contorted and reformed back into his factory default.

Gavin’s eyes went wide for a moment. “What the fuck!? Connor? I’m gonna beat the shit out of you and Hank can’t stop me this time-”  
  
RK900 brought his hand up to stop the swinging fist coming towards him, and gripped tightly. “That is not my designation, Detective. My name is RK900. I’m the android, sent by CyberLife to assist with the deviant revolution. I was told to find you as you would have more information for me to gather about RK800.” He then let go of Gavin’s fist.

Gavin stepped back and stared for a moment, before laughing nervously. “Really? There’s an entire ANDROID revolution… And CyberLife sent a fucking _android_ to stop it?”   
  
RK900 processed Gavin’s words for a moment, before raising a question. “It is not unusual for a police force to send humans to stop a human riot. Why is it out of the ordinary for an android to be sent to stop a deviant uprising?”   
  
Gavin put his hands on his hips. “I-... Look-... Fuck you, I don’t give a shit.”   
  
RK900 pulled the familiar blue box out of his pocket, and slipped his LED back in as his android identifiers returned to his jacket. “Shall we go inform Special Agent Perkins to my assignment?”   
  
Gavin crossed his arms. “I’m not being your partner. You can go fuck yourself, you plastic freak.”   
  
RK900’s LED circled with yellow as he processed. “I assure you that my shell’s component is made out of a highly durable-”   
  
Gavin waved his hand. “Yeah yeah, it’s made out of I-don’t-give-a-shitium. Whatever. Look, there is no way in hell I am becoming partners with you.”   
  
RK900 stared at Gavin, expression unmoving. He quietly turned around, unlocked the door, and stepped through. If he couldn’t get through to Gavin, he’d probably have better chances at getting through to Perkins. He gently closed the door and began walking over to Perkins’ office. He stared straight ahead, as a few cops looked up at RK900 from the ground floor. They were certainly confused, as no android was allowed outside of detroit. He turned to face towards the glass door that separated him from the office, his chest unmoving, seeming like a lifeless corpse moving like a real person. His hand came up, and fell quickly onto the door of the FBI agent. He looked up from his desk, his eyes immediately locking onto RK900’s. The android let himself in, and quickly closed the door.   
  
“Hello,” He spoke, staring at Perkins. “My name is RK900. I’m the android, sent by CyberLife to assist against the deviant uprising.”   
  
“What the hell…” Perkins said quietly under his breath. “Uh-” He said up straight and started looking through his terminal, to see if CyberLife said anything about sending an android.   
  
“I assure you, that Cyberlife has sent no message. It is an unfortunate circumstance but if they had, the deviants would have intercepted the message and blown my cover.” RK900 explained.

Perkins shifted his eyes up from his terminal, staring at RK900 with a blank expression, before a smile came across his face. “No shit?”

Perkins stood from his desk, looking RK900 up and down, before walking over to his door and walking through it. RK900 followed along as Perkins walked over to Gavin’s office. Gavin saw Perkins, and then immediately groaned, seeming defeated as he slumped back in his chair.  
  
“Reed. Share anything you’ve got on Connor with the android.” He ordered.   
  
Gavin sat up. “Motherfucker. You can’t be serious, Perkins.”   
  
The FBI agent glared. “Dead serious. Give it the information or you’re off the case.”   
  
Gavin just stared at Perkins with a scowl. As the FBI agent walked back to his office, Reed stood up. “Terminal’s on my desk. I’m getting a coffee. Move the fuck out of the way.” He demanded as he shoved past RK900. The android stared at Reed as he walked down the stairs, before continuing his mission.

**3:00 PM**

RK900 sat down at Gavin’s desk, and got to work. His left hand came up to the terminal, skin sliding back to reveal the pure white hand as he pressed it against the screen of the terminal. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his eyelids flickered wildly. Within moments, the entire contents of Gavin’s computer was uploaded straight into his memory. RK900 blinked a few times, his eyes returning to normal. He looks down at the desk, and grabs a quarter off of it. As he walks out he flicks the quarter between both of his hands, moving to roll it across his knuckles as he opens the door and closes it. He begins flicking the quarter up into the air and catching it as he walks down the stairs.  
  
He turns his attention to Gavin, still flicking the coin back and forth between hands. “Detective Reed. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated.”   
  
Gavin looks around, every cop in the precinct and even some National Guard soldiers are looking over at RK900. “Just get the fuck outta here, man.” He sipped from his cup.   
  
RK900 nodded, and turned to leave. He then stopped and turned to look back at Gavin. “It would greatly assist if I were to get transportation back to Detroit.”

Gavin stared up at RK900 from his cup. “You serious?”

“I am not programmed to joke.” RK900 firmly stated.

Perkins came over to the railing of the catwalk. “Do what it says, Reed.”  
  
A vein popped out of Gavin’s head in anger, before he sat the cup down, then ran up to his office and grabbed his jacket and car keys. “Come on, you piece of junk.” He groaned as he began walking out.   
  
RK900 grabbed the coin and pocketed it as he was led out to Gavin’s cruiser. Gavin began to get into the driver side seat, and RK900 walked around to the passenger side. “EY! no. Get in the back.” RK900 tilted his head slightly, but complied and sat in the back seat, and used the window bars to close the door   
  
Gavin turned the key in the ignition, and soon set off, driving towards Detroit. He tapped a few times on his phone, and soon his car began blasting loud rock-and-roll music. Gavin glanced his eyes off the road to the rear view mirror to look at RK900 occasionally, and eventually spoke up.   
  
“Why aren’t you like… Breathing?” He questioned.   
  
RK900 looked over at Gavin. “I apologize if the lack of some of the features other androids possess upsets you, Detective.” He said with unblinking eyes.   
  
Gavin chuckled to himself gently. “What’d they load you up with instead?” He asked out of pure curiosity. The lack of features must’ve made room for something else, right?   
  
RK900 sat up in the seat, resting his hands against his lap. “I have extensive knowledge in CQB. I would be equivalent to a human master in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Kickboxing and Krav Maga.”   
  
Gavin raised his eyebrows, seeming sort of impressed. “Huh. So you can really fuck someone up if they get close, huh?”   
  
RK900 nodded. “Correct.”   
  
**_Gavin Reed_ ** **** ****

RK900 calmly brought his hand up, with his palm facing the roof of the cruiser. “I also support a highly advanced 3D printer.” He said as a pistol digitally constructed in his palm. Soon, the pistol deconstructed in his hand much in the same way.

Gavin kept his left hand gripped to the steering wheel of the cruiser, while his right hand came up and rubbed across his facial hair. RK900 stared up at Gavin, then slowly sunk back against the seat as the rock-and-roll filled RK900's audio processors. Slowly, his foot started bouncing along to the beat. He looked down at his leg as it bounced up and down rhythmically, tilting his head as his LED began glowing yellow. His hands came down and he grabbed onto his knee, and promptly his foot became stationary again. The cruiser slowly began to approach the roadblock, where there were three soldiers all with their helmets off. One of them had an ice pack against their forehead. RK900 shifted, and lowered himself down into the floorboard of the back seats.  
  
Gavin looked up at the rear view mirror, spotting the android disappear behind the barrier behind his seat. “What's up? Android get roadsick?”

“I will assume that as a joke, as androids are machines, therefore incapable of becoming 'sick.' I am simply hiding.” RK900 replied, muffled through the barrier.

“Hiding? What the fuck?” Gavin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. Regrettably, I had to forcefully gain entry past this National Guard checkpoint, as the soldiers were impeding my mission.” The android explained.

Gavin thought for a moment, before nodding gently. His cruiser pulled up slowly as the soldier stepped in front of his car, with his left hand up. The soldier then proceeded to step up to the driver side window.

**Stress level: 10%...**

“Sir. You realize Detroit has restricted access, correct?” The soldier asked.

“Well, obviously.” He brought up his wallet, and opened it. On the inside was his badge. “Detective Gavin Reed. I've been given direct orders from Special Agent Perkins.”

The soldier looked at the badge for a moment. “What's your business in Detroit?”

**Stress level: 15%...**

Gavin simply grew a cocky smirk. “Take it up with Perkins, buddy.”

**Stress level: 5%...**

The soldier stared for a moment, before sighing and stepping back from the cruiser. He waved his left hand back and forth a few times, and Gavin took off, past the checkpoint and on towards Detroit. Silently, RK900 returned to his position. Gavin looked up at his mirror and jumped a bit.

**Stress level: 0%...**

“Gah. Jesus, why are you so quiet!?” He said, bringing his right hand up to his forehead and rubbing gently.

“I apologize, Detective. I am fitted with noise-dampening technology to increase my potential success at stealth missions.”

Gavin shook his head gently, and continued down the road to Detroit...


End file.
